<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Control by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685773">Under Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil'>CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Bobby are more than a little disappointed in John’s lack of self-control when it comes to Y/n.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The front door opened again and Bobby’s thudding footsteps approached. He looked from John to you and back. You knew he couldn’t smell the pheromones like Dean could but he could see the physical evidence of three days of hard fucking.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinkin’, John?! What were-”</p>
<p>“Bobby, don’t-” John started but Dean stepped forward.</p>
<p>“I got this, Bobby.” Bobby nodded and stomped toward the phones. “Have you lost your fucking mind?! You are forty-five, not fifteen! You couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough for us to come fix you?!”</p>
<p>“Dean,” John warned, but Dean kept going.</p>
<p>“As the man who taught me self control, preached against being a knothead hunter, I gotta say I’m fuckin’ disappointed in you, man.”</p>
<p>“Watch your tone! I am still your father, boy,” John growled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ya know, you’re a lot less bulky right now. I think I could take you, ya dumbass.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Story Warnings: 18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!, </b>A/B/O dynamics</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>You could barely move, day three of your second heat leaving you a fucked-out mess on your bed. “Gotta drink water, Girl,“ John said, offering you a bottle. You twisted the cap off and drank it down quick, panting heavily. “You hungry?”</p>
<p>You shook your head. All you wanted was John. You tossed the bottle to the side and reached for him. “Please, Alpha,” you whimpered as he covered your body with his.</p>
<p>“Needy little omega, aren’t you?” he whispered, nipping at your jawline.</p>
<p>You grabbed at his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer. “Please,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“You can’t be ready for more, already…I just knotted you.”</p>
<p>“Need more.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be the death of me, girl. I can’t-” He pulled away as his phone started to ring.</p>
<p>“No,” you whined as he pulled his phone off of your side table.</p>
<p>“Be quiet. It’s Dean,” he demanded, Alpha Voice in effect. You pressed your lips together as he flipped the phone open and hit the speaker button. “Yeah, Dean.”</p>
<p>“I just got your message, Dad. My phone died around the second day of my rut. Didn’t mean to be incommunicado. You said you were hexed? Where are you?”</p>
<p>John shifted on the bed. “I’m at Bobby’s. A witch got the drop on me. I’m a bit younger than…I’m fine, but don’t come here, boy.” He sighed, heavily. “There’s a complication. Y/n is in heat, her second ever so she’s a little out of control,” John said.</p>
<p>The sound of Dean chuckling came through the phone. “I mean, I’m pretty tired, but I might be able to help her out with that.” The growl that emanated from John’s chest sent tingles through your entire body. “What was that?” Dean asked, but you could tell he knew it was a growl of possession.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” John said, looking a bit disappointed in himself. “Call Bobby, tell him Ellen left a message on his machine about a hunt in Oklahoma. Be his shadow on it, okay, Dean?”</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence, then Dean said, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Bobby about Y/n’s heat. We have it under control,” John said.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you when she’s on the other side.” John flipped the phone closed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You growled,” you whispered.</p>
<p>John smiled as he turned to you. “You liked it,” he responded, setting the phone down and leaning over you.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Want me to growl when I knot you, ‘mega?”</p>
<p>You gasped, loudly as he started to grope at you, fingers digging into your waist. “Fuck! Alpha, please!”</p>
<p>"Then you need to eat something, girl. Get your strength up,” he whispered before pulling away. You groaned and sighed, sitting up.</p>
<p>John got food for you, which you scarfed down just to appease him, and then he had you present for him.</p>
<p>The next day, you were finally on the downswing of it. Your body was tired and aching but you felt a million times better than you had coming down from your first heat.</p>
<p>The front door opened and Alpha scent flooded the downstairs, causing John to jump to his feet. “Dad?! Y/n?!” Dean’s voice called out and John relaxed a little, but not enough. Dean stepped into the kitchen and gasped. “Wow, you said ‘younger’, I was thinkin’ my high school years, but damn! You look just like the picture of you and Mom on your wedding day, Corporal.”</p>
<p>You looked down at the reminder of John’s truemate, the woman whose death dictated all of his decisions.</p>
<p>“I told you to call Singer, son. Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Funny story…called Bobby and he was done helping with his buddy’s ghoul hunt. He was already on his way back,” Dean said, stepping closer, cautiously. “I told him about the goose chase from Ellen, whoever the fuck that is, and he was so close to home that he wanted to regroup <em>here</em>. Also, said he wanted to check on Y/n…for <em>some </em>reason, he can’t get her to answer the phone.”</p>
<p>Your eyes flicked to the phones on the wall, all unplugged because the ringing had been very annoying during your heat. Dean took a deep breath and sighed it out, anger and disappointment flooding his features. You cowered in response to his mood. You didn’t want Dean upset at you. You didn’t want either of them mad.</p>
<p>The front door opened again and Bobby’s thudding footsteps approached. He looked from John to you and back. You knew he couldn’t smell the pheromones like Dean could but he could see the physical evidence of three days of hard fucking.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinkin’, John?! What were-”</p>
<p>“Bobby, don’t-” John started but Dean stepped forward.</p>
<p>“I got this, Bobby.” Bobby nodded and stomped toward the phones. “Have you lost your fucking mind?! You are forty-five, not fifteen! You couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough for us to come fix you?!”</p>
<p>“Dean,” John warned, but Dean kept going.</p>
<p>“As the man who taught me self control, preached against being a knothead hunter, I gotta say I’m fuckin’ disappointed in you, man.”</p>
<p>“Watch your tone! I am still your father, boy,” John growled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ya know, you’re a lot less bulky right now. I think I could take you, ya dumbass.” Dean shook his head. “I mean, come <em>on</em>, Dad. You <em>know </em>Sam’s been in love with her since they were twelve, just waiting for her to present so he can prove they’re truemates. What’s he gonna do if he gets back from playing frat boy and finds her mated to you?!”</p>
<p>Your jaw dropped at the idea that Sam was in love with you. You’d never imagined he might see you as anything other than an unofficial sister. Bobby leaned down over you, pulling the collar of your shirt away from your neck to check for a claim.</p>
<p>John looked from Dean to Bobby. “We’re not mated. I didn’t claim her, I just helped her with her heat. Bobby’s the one who left her alone right before her second heat with nothing in the house to help her through.”</p>
<p>Bobby shot up straight and glared at John. “Yer blamin’ <em>me </em>fer this?!”</p>
<p>“Why isn’t she on suppressants? Why would you leave a young omega by herself on the edge of-”</p>
<p>“I told her not to open the damn door! Just because you convinced her to let you in-”</p>
<p>“She didn’t even have supplies! You were gonna let her stick it out without even water that was safe to-”</p>
<p>“She woulda been just fine getting delivery, John! She has never had any issues takin’ care of herself for a few days while I’m-”</p>
<p>“She’s never been a presented omega before, you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Stop it!” you shouted, standing. “Stop yelling and insulting each other! Stop talking about me like I’m not right here!” They all turned to look at you. There was a bit of shame on Dean’s face but he was the only one. “I’m sorry, Bobby. We couldn’t help ourselves the first time and then…I needed help. He’s right, I should be on suppressants. It’s the safest…It’s my fault, not his.”</p>
<p>“He’s a grown man, honey. It’s not your fault he couldn’t control himself,” Dean said.</p>
<p>“It’s my fault that Bobby didn’t get me suppressants after my first heat. I read about the increase in cancer in omegas who take suppressants and I didn’t…” You shook your head. “It’s my fault. Stop fighting with each other.”</p>
<p>The men all sighed, heavily. “We’re sorry, girl,” John said. Dean and Bobby both nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay, so…we’ll get me on suppressants and this will never happen again.”</p>
<p>“Were you safe?” Bobby asks, quietly.</p>
<p>“Condoms every time except the first…Plan B Omega to deal with that accidental…” You smiled, tightly. “I’m really sorry, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“You ain’t got a thing to be sorry on, Y/n.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m gonna assume you haven’t done the research to get you back to normal,” Dean spat at his father. “Since you’ve been busy.”</p>
<p>John shook his head in disbelief and shot his hand out to grab Dean’s collar, pulling him closer. “You’re gonna stop with the bad attitude, son.”</p>
<p>Dean’s jaw twitched as he wrestled with his anger and the respect John taught him. “Yes, sir,” he ground out.</p>
<p>John let go of Dean’s leather jacket and patted his shoulder. “You’re right. I got distracted so I didn’t read up how I should have. But you’re here now and you’d be happy to help me research, right, Dean?”</p>
<p>“You kill the witch?” Bobby asked, walking into his library.</p>
<p>“No. She got away,” John answered, following the hunter. “I tried to follow up, but there was no trace. It was honestly the most frustrating thing I’ve had to deal with. I don’t like leaving loose ends.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t follow the other men, focusing in on you. “You okay?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“He was helping me, Dean. It’s not-”</p>
<p>“He’s more than twice your age and he took advantage of you.”</p>
<p>“No. Stop, it’s…” You sighed heavily. “I needed it. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He nodded.</p>
<p>You licked your lips and stepped closer to him. “What you said about Sam…”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell ‘im I said that. He’ll never forgive me.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “He really has been waiting for you to present for years, though.” You looked down at the floor, confusion taking up in your chest. “You…<em>interested</em>?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ve…I’ve never…”</p>
<p>“Well, ya know…Sam never has to know about…about this thing with Dad. It can be between the four of us, right? It’s not like it’s gonna happen again, huh?”</p>
<p>You blushed and looked down. No, it wouldn’t happen again. Especially if he was going to become an old man again. “No, it-it won’t.”</p>
<p>“That needs a little more conviction, Y/n.”</p>
<p>You looked away toward the library. “I want it…want…” You looked down again.</p>
<p>“Look, I get it,” Dean whispered, reaching out to squeeze your shoulder. “It was your first time with an alpha and you’re all…omega’d up and feeling…once his scent is out of your head, you’ll be all right. Promise.”</p>
<p>You looked up into his eyes, getting caught in the soft green. “Is it always gonna be this hard?” you whispered. “I just want…I don’t know. Is it this hard when you spend your rut-”</p>
<p>“I spend my rut with betas to avoid this shit. Because, yes, it is always this hard. That’s why claims happen so fast, because it’s…it’s always like this.” Dean took a deep breath and sighed, a look of determination taking over his face. “Okay. I am going to open every window in this place and then we’re gonna take a drive, get your head clear. Okay?”</p>
<p>You nodded, smiling softly. “I’ll open up my bedroom.”</p>
<p>“That’s a smart girl,” Dean said, smirking as he walked to the window over the sink.</p>
<p>You felt better as soon as the cool air hit you. As soon as you were away from John and his scent and the scent of you together, your feelings of desire and devotion dropped dramatically. “Thank you, Dean,” you said, as he pulled out the keys to John’s Impala and unlocked the car.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, sweetheart. Anything to help you out.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s weird. I know it’s bad ‘cause he’s your dad-”</p>
<p>“No, stop.” Dean chuckled and shook his head as he got into the driver’s seat. “Biology and magic workin’ together usually end in catastrophe. Coulda been a lot worse than just…awkward and angry.”</p>
<p>You slid into the passenger seat and rolled down the window. The car smelled like John, like Lavender and orange and something…floral that you couldn’t put your finger on. Of course, Dean’s scent started to overtake as he pulled the car out of the salvage yard.</p>
<p>Dean smelled like lavender, too. Lavender and honeysuckle and something like licorice. Anise, probably. “You better now?”</p>
<p>“A lot, yeah. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I was worried…when Bobby said he couldn’t get you on the phone…I thought I’d get here and you’d be claimed and fucked full of pups,” Dean said, quietly, eyes focused out the windshield.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you cared so much, Dean.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I’ve always cared. You’ve always been…you’re important to me, to Sammy…Bobby.” He reached out and ruffled your hair. “Just don’t want you gettin’ jammed up.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Your dad didn’t want you around alpha hunters for a reason, honey. This is <em>exactly </em>what he wanted to avoid.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…he shouldn’t have gotten himself dead, then, should he?”</p>
<p>"Wow. Dark. Didn’t know you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s good. I like it,” he said, smiling. You smiled back and looked out the open window.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“It’s not going to work without the witch,” Bobby said, taking his hat off and pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“We don’t need the witch! We need a part of the witch: a hair or some blood,” John urged.</p>
<p>“A toenail,” you and Dean said at the same time and then both of you reached over for a high five.</p>
<p>“Well, we went over that apartment fer hours an’ didn’t find a hair or a damn toenail! Only way we work this spell now is if we track the bitch down and she has disappeared without a damn trace!”</p>
<p>“So, wait.” Dean stood and looked from his father to Bobby. “He’s stuck like this until we can track down the witch?”</p>
<p>“'Fraid so, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean looked around the room, his eyes lingering on you for a few seconds before snapping back to his father. “Yeah, okay, we need to get the hell outta here, then.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, son?” John asked, eyebrows coming together over his perfect hazel eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, if you’re gonna stay like this-” Dean gestured at his father’s young face. “-then you can’t be around Y/n.” John opened his mouth to argue but Dean continued. “You have no self-control, Dad. She’s a young, pretty omega that you practically imprinted on over the last few days and if you’re gonna keep the hormones of a twentysomething alpha, you can’t be here until you get a handle on them…for Y/n’s sake, if not yours and <em>Mom’s</em>.”</p>
<p>John’s face went stern and he stepped closer to his son. “Do not use your mother’s memory against me, boy. I will not tolerate it.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t disrespect her memory by trying to stick around here,” Dean said, just as sternly. It was like it was a lot easier for Dean to stand to John in the younger body.</p>
<p>John took a deep breath, looked around the room, and nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>“We’ll keep an eye out for the witch from here, do some deeper research, see if we can’t figure out another way to get you back to normal,” Bobby promised as Dean walked over and wrapped you in his arms.</p>
<p>His scent overwhelmed you a bit, the lavender mixing with his leather in a unique Dean way that made you smile. “Everything is gonna be fine. I’ll call, Y/n,” he whispered. John was glaring as Dean pulled away, but he just turned and marched out of the house without a word and Dean followed with a wave to you and Bobby.</p>
<p>Bobby waited until he heard the roar of the Impala engine before he turned to you. “We’re getting you a doctor’s appointment. Gotta make sure-”</p>
<p>“I told you we were safe, Bobby. You don’t have to-”</p>
<p>“Yer daddy put you in my hands because he trusted me to keep you safe, Y/n. Yer goin’ to the doctor.” His voice was soft and full of care so all you could do was nod in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>